The history of Sesshomaru
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha's dad engages Sesshomaru to a wolf demon
1. scroll one

Scroll one  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed a young 10-year old girl with black hair, running through a forest. "PLEASE, HELP!" she yelled again, but louder this time. "Leave the girl alone," said a strange, but calming voice. "Who are you?" asked the gigantic demon, whom was attacking the young girl. "Who I am is not important, but if you do not let the girl go, I will devour you," the mysterious, dog-like demon said in a very cold tone. 


	2. scroll two

Scroll three  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" asked a little girl with raven- black hair, around the age of 8- years old. "I'm over here, Rin," a handsome man with silver hair and long claws, with yellow eyes said, as a beautiful woman with raven-black hair, wearing a dark purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom of it walked towards the little girl and the man known as Lord Sesshomaru. "Hello, Lady Jasmine!" Rin greeted the woman happily. "Hey, Rin, are you ready to go?" the woman named Jasmine asked, as she swished her white wolf tail back and forth. "YES!" Rin exclaimed, piping up, as she followed Jasmine and Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru, 100 years ago, I was attacked by a gigantic demon, at the time I was 10-years old, and then this gigantic dog demon came and saved me. Afterwards, I told him that I was forever in his debt, and would do anything he asked me to. So, he asked me to marry his oldest son, Sesshomaru, and to teach him to like humans. I was supposed to meet this Sesshomaru the next day, but when I got to the forest, a small, bright green bird demon told me that the gigantic dog demon had been brutally killed. I guess it's just a coincidence that I happened to marry a man named Sesshomaru," Jasmine explained, as she smiled at her husband, who seemed to be lost in thought.  
"This dog demon, was he gold, and looked like a gigantic lion that walked on four legs?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously. "Yes, why?" Jasmine answered, as she looked at Sesshomaru strangely. "That was my father, he died the same day, as the man that you're talking about," Sesshomaru explained, as he looked down at Jasmine, since she was shorter than him. "And your name's Sesshomaru, so that means..." Jasmine trailed off, as she looked at the ground thoughtfully. "You kept your promise to my father," Sesshomaru finished for her, as he continued walking through the forest, while looking at the Cherry Blossoms.  
"What's Kouga got, that I don't?" asked a silver- haired boy with two dog-like ears on the top of his head. "EVERYTHING!" a girl with black hair, wearing a Japanese school uniform said, as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Like what?" the boy with the silver hair asked, continuing with the verbal argument. "For instance, he's not still in love with his dead girlfriend!" the girl with the black hair in the school uniform snapped at the half demon. "Harsh," said a girl with black hair, in a demon slayer's outfit. "I agree," said a monk who was wearing a long blue robe. "Why are they always fighting?" asked a little fox demon, who looked to be around the age of 8-years old, sitting on a well in the middle of a meadow. "Who knows," the monk known as Miroku answered.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what were you and Lady Jasmine talking about?" asked a little toad demon, by the name of Jaken. "Nothing," Sesshomaru answered, as Jasmine went up to walk beside Rin.  
"Hey, Kagome!" a wolf demon, with blue eyes and long black hair in a pony tail said, as he swayed his tale back and forth, as he looked at the girl in the Japanese school uniform. "Kouga, what a surprise," said the silver haired boy, with the dog like ears, named Inuyasha. "SHUT-UP, you mangy mutt!" the wolf demon known as Kouga answered angrily.  
"Oh, no, here we go again!" the girl in the demon slayer outfit, known as Sango said, as she stood beside Miroku and her yellow demon cat, named Kirara, whom had fire around her four feet. "Yeah," Miroku agreed, with a sigh, as he sat on the well, that was in the fresh, green meadow.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANGY MUTT?" Inuyasha yelled, as he started to take out his long sword, which was called Tetsusaiga! "You, who else?" Kouga said calmly, as his wolf demon pack stood behind him. "Why you!" Inuyasha growled, as he advanced toward Kouga, angrily. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled to the dog demon Inuyasha, which made him fall to the ground in anime style. "What'd ya do that for?" asked Inuyasha, as he got up off the dew, wet grass. "Because you were going to try and hurt Kouga," Kagome explained, defensively.  
"Well, look who's here!" Jasmine said, as she smirked at Kouga. "YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR FACE, AGAIN!" Kouga yelled, at the younger girl. "Why?" Jasmine asked, innocently. 


	3. scroll three

Scroll three  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" asked a little girl with raven- black hair, around the age of 8- years old. "I'm over here, Rin," a handsome man with silver hair and long claws, with yellow eyes said, as a beautiful woman with raven-black hair, wearing a dark purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom of it walked towards the little girl and the man known as Lord Sesshomaru. "Hello, Lady Jasmine!" Rin greeted the woman happily. "Hey, Rin, are you ready to go?" the woman named Jasmine asked, as she swished her white wolf tail back and forth. "YES!" Rin exclaimed, piping up, as she followed Jasmine and Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru, 100 years ago, I was attacked by a gigantic demon, at the time I was 10-years old, and then this gigantic dog demon came and saved me. Afterwards, I told him that I was forever in his debt, and would do anything he asked me to. So, he asked me to marry his oldest son, Sesshomaru, and to teach him to like humans. I was supposed to meet this Sesshomaru the next day, but when I got to the forest, a small, bright green bird demon told me that the gigantic dog demon had been brutally killed. I guess it's just a coincidence that I happened to marry a man named Sesshomaru," Jasmine explained, as she smiled at her husband, who seemed to be lost in thought.  
"This dog demon, was he gold, and looked like a gigantic lion that walked on four legs?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously. "Yes, why?" Jasmine answered, as she looked at Sesshomaru strangely. "That was my father, he died the same day, as the man that you're talking about," Sesshomaru explained, as he looked down at Jasmine, since she was shorter than him. "And your name's Sesshomaru, so that means..." Jasmine trailed off, as she looked at the ground thoughtfully. "You kept your promise to my father," Sesshomaru finished for her, as he continued walking through the forest, while looking at the Cherry Blossoms.  
"What's Kouga got, that I don't?" asked a silver- haired boy with two dog-like ears on the top of his head. "EVERYTHING!" a girl with black hair, wearing a Japanese school uniform said, as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Like what?" the boy with the silver hair asked, continuing with the verbal argument. "For instance, he's not still in love with his dead girlfriend!" the girl with the black hair in the school uniform snapped at the half demon. "Harsh," said a girl with black hair, in a demon slayer's outfit. "I agree," said a monk who was wearing a long blue robe. "Why are they always fighting?" asked a little fox demon, who looked to be around the age of 8-years old, sitting on a well in the middle of a meadow. "Who knows," the monk known as Miroku answered.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what were you and Lady Jasmine talking about?" asked a little toad demon, by the name of Jaken. "Nothing," Sesshomaru answered, as Jasmine went up to walk beside Rin.  
"Hey, Kagome!" a wolf demon, with blue eyes and long black hair in a pony tail said, as he swayed his tale back and forth, as he looked at the girl in the Japanese school uniform. "Kouga, what a surprise," said the silver haired boy, with the dog like ears, named Inuyasha. "SHUT-UP, you mangy mutt!" the wolf demon known as Kouga answered angrily.  
"Oh, no, here we go again!" the girl in the demon slayer outfit, known as Sango said, as she stood beside Miroku and her yellow demon cat, named Kirara, whom had fire around her four feet. "Yeah," Miroku agreed, with a sigh, as he sat on the well, that was in the fresh, green meadow.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANGY MUTT?" Inuyasha yelled, as he started to take out his long sword, which was called Tetsusaiga! "You, who else?" Kouga said calmly, as his wolf demon pack stood behind him. "Why you!" Inuyasha growled, as he advanced toward Kouga, angrily. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled to the dog demon Inuyasha, which made him fall to the ground in anime style. "What'd ya do that for?" asked Inuyasha, as he got up off the dew, wet grass. "Because you were going to try and hurt Kouga," Kagome explained, defensively.  
"Well, look who's here!" Jasmine said, as she smirked at Kouga. "YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR FACE, AGAIN!" Kouga yelled, at the younger girl. "Why?" Jasmine asked, innocently. 


	4. scroll four

Scroll four  
  
"Kouga, who is she?" Kagome asked, as she stared at Jasmine with envy. "Her name is..." Kouga started. "My name is Jasmine," the girl interrupted rudely, just as Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin appeared, and stood beside the well.  
"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked curiously, as he stared at his older, half brother. "Nothing, at the moment, dear little brother," Sesshomaru answered, while he looked at the half demon. "That's a surprise!" Inuyasha smirked, as he looked at the full-blooded demon.  
"Kouga, do you know her?" Kagome asked, suspiciously, as she looked from Jasmine to Kouga. "Yeah," Kouga said, as he looked at Jasmine with disgust in his eyes. "Are you going to tell her who I am?" asked Jasmine, as she sat on the green, lush grass. "You're a nobody," Kouga said, bluntly. "Kouga, why do you and sister have to fight every time you see each other?" asked a guy with white hair, who was part of Kouga's pack. (As you recall in one episode of Inuyasha, the wolf pack called Kagome their sister, since Kouga said she was going to be his mate!) "Sister? Is she Kouga's girlfriend or something?" Kagome asked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "No, she truly is my little sister," Kouga said glumly, as Jasmine watched him, from where she was sitting.  
"I never knew Kouga had a sister!" Shippo exclaimed, looking from Jasmine to Kouga, just as Kagome did. "Me either," Sango agreed, "What about you, Miroku?" she asked, but he was not paying attention, for something or someone had caught his eye.  
"If you're brother and sister, then why do you always fight?" Kagome asked, relieved that Kouga didn't have another girlfriend. "Because, when we were little our parents died, they were killed by the Birds of Paradise. (you know those birds from those old episodes, they have the top bodies of a human, and the bottom is that of a bird.) Jasmine had the choice to either come with me, or to find a pack of female wolves to stay with, but she knew that I really wanted her to come with me, so she did. I then, became the leader of my own pack of wolves, by defeating their old leader. I knew that sooner or later that Jasmine would have to leave to go find a mate. I asked her to mate with somebody in my pack, my pack said that one of them would be happy to mate with her, especially since they all liked her anyway, but Jasmine refused, she said that she considered the pack to be like brothers to her. Finally, the day came when Jasmine was ready to leave, but I wasn't ready for her to go yet, but she left anyway. I waited for her to come back, but she never returned. When she did come back I told her that I never wanted to see her face again, I guess I was being selfish," Kouga explained, as he stared at his younger sister. (You can do the math to see how much younger Jasmine is than Sesshomaru, since I think that Kouga's the same age as Inuyasha, and we all know that Inuyasha is way younger than Sesshomaru.) "Yes, you were being selfish," Jasmine agreed, as she looked at her older brother. "Did you find a mate?" Kouga asked, ignoring Jasmine's last remark. "Actually Jasmine, you were being selfish too, Kouga waited for you to come back, and you never did," Kagome said, as she looked at Kouga. "Actually, Kouga left out the little part about Jasmine coming back, and he refusing to talk to her, cause he didn't want her to leave yet," said a member of Kouga's pack. ""Oh," Kagome said, as she blushed. "As I was about to say, yes, I did find a mate, he's a dog- demon, and his name is ..." Jasmine started, but Kouga interrupted her. "WHAT? YOU MARRIED A MANGY MUTT!" Kouga yelled, as Jasmine stood up, and dusted off her dark purple kimono, with the pink cherry blossoms on the side. "HE'S NOT A MANGY MUTT!" Jasmine argued, as she smacked Kouga on the back of the head. "Is he by any chance a half demon?" Kouga asked, curiously, as he stared at Inuyasha with blood red eyes, and ignored Jasmine's smack. "No, he's a full- fledged demon, and when I was 10-years old, it was his father who saved my life from the gigantic demon that tried to eat me," Jasmine explained, as she stopped swinging her tail. "You almost got eaten when you were 10? Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga asked, as he got off the subject of Jasmine's mate. "Kouga, let's try to stay on task," Jasmine said, as she looked at Kouga like he was a complete idiot. "What's your mate's name?" Kouga asked, as he spotted Sesshomaru standing beside Jasmine. "My name is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru answered, as he looked at Jasmine. 


	5. scroll five

Scroll Five  
  
"Miroku, what are you looking at?" Sango asked, while looking at her friend. "What?" asked Miroku, now looking at the demon slayer, Sango. "Oh, um, nothing," Miroku stuttered, as he tried to lie. "You were looking at something!" Sango accused, as she continued to look at the monk. "Well, you see there's a beautiful woman, over there," Miroku pointed, as Sango turned around, and looked to where Miroku was pointing. "You know what?" he asked, as he smiled. "Let me guess, you're going to go over there and ask her to bear your child?" Sango asked, as she rolled her eyes at the perverted monk. "YES!" Miroku exclaimed, as he walked over to the girl, whom he was staring at.  
"My name's Miroku, and I have a hell hole in my hand from a demon named Naraku. All because he has cursed all the men in my family, and if I die fighting, I'll need a son to take my place," Miroku explained, "So, will you bear me a child?" "Well, um...I didn't really want to be a mother yet, but you will need a child to take your place. So...yes, I will bear you a child," the girl with blue eyes, and black hair with a silver bow in it answered. "Thank you, I am very grateful," Miroku said, "By the way, what is your name?" "It's Brittany," the black haired girl said, as she stared into Miroku's crystal, blue eyes.  
  
To the reviewers  
  
I would like to thank the following people for reviewing.  
  
Curingangel: Yes, I know the beginning is a bit sad, but later on there will be more romance, fighting, and it won't be as sad, it might even be funny, I haven't decided what to do yet, I'll update soon, I like your story The light angel and the dark demon, I also like the priestess and the hybrid, I should have a wolf's rain story posted soon, with Tsume and an oc character, it'll have Hige/ Blue, Kiba/oc, and Toboe/ either oc or Leara. 


	6. scroll six

Author's note: The 0italics mean thoughts. Please read and review, flames will be laughed at! I hope u enjoy.  
  
Chapter six  
  
I must kill Naraku," thought a girl, with her short black hair in a small, ponytail flying in the wind, as she flew on a big, white feather to Naraku's castle.  
"Kagura, waht are you doing here?" asked a man with long brown hair to the girl with the short, black hair in the small ponytail. "I will NOT work for you anymore!" Kagura exclaimed, as she looked at Naraku with her blazing, red eyes. "Did you forget that I hold your heart in my hands?" the brown-haired man, known as Naraku asked, as he squeezed a small red object, and then, Kagura fell to the ground, placing a hand on her chest, where her heart should be. "I WILL KILL YOU, NARAKU!" Kagura gasped, as she stared at the evil Naraku.  
"Myoga, do you know exactly who this Jasmine girl is?" Inuyasha asked a small talking flea, who was wearing an extra small shirt, and very small beige pants. "Yes, she is one of few wolf demons, who can actually turn into a wolf. Actually, she is the only one like that, that I know of! Anyways, your father asked her to marry his oldest son, and she agreed. At this time she was only 10-years old. The next day when she came to meet your father's son, she found out that your fathe had died, and so, she never got to meet Sesshomaru, but one day, she was walking through a forest and she met a man with silver hair. She eventually fell in love with the man, and he just happened to be the man that she promised your father that she would marry 100 years ago!" the flea, Myoga explained to the half demon, Inuyasha.  
"So, you want to kill me?" Naraku said, unnerved. "Yes, that is one thing that I WILL promise you!" Kagura said, as she got off the floor. "You cannot kill me, if I kill you first!" Naraku smirked, at his incarnation. "How can you tell me that, when your human form is still in love with the woman that YOU killed?" Kagura snapped, as she sat down on a chair in front of Naraku! "I am NOT in love with Kikyo!" Naraku snapped back, angrily. "Do not lie, Naraku, you know that it's true!" Kagura teased. "If you say one more word, I'll KILL YOU!" Naraku threatened, as he scowled at Kagura.  
Meanwhile, Koga was in a quiet forest that was thick with trees, along with, Kagome, Rin, and Jasmine. "So, you married Inuyasha's older brother?" Koga said, sitting on the ground beside Kagome, in front of a clear, blue river. "Yes, I did," Jasmine said, as she leaned against a tree, while standing beside the energetic, little Rin. "Lady Jasmine, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, looking at the wolf-demon girl. "He's looking for a woman by the name of Kagura," Jasmine explained, as she looked at a trout that just swam by through the water. "Why?" Rin asked curiously. "Sesshomaru is going to do her a favor," Jasmine answered the young girl. "What kind of favor?" asked a curious Kagome. "She asked him to help her kill Naraku," Jasmine answered. "HE CAN'T DO THAT ALONE!" Kagome screamed, as she jumped up, and scared the fish in the water. "Kagura is going to help him!" Jasmine objected irritatedly. "It could be a trap!" Kagome argued. "Why do you care?" Jasmine asked, angrily. "I don't I'm just..." Kagome started, just as Jasmine interrupted her. "JUST... SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Jasmine yelled, turning around to leave. "What's her problem?" asked Kagome, confusedly. "She gets like that," Kouga said, watching as Rin chased after Jasmine. "She probably gets like that, 'cause she's related to you!" Inuyasha teased, while walking over to Kouga and Kagome.  
  
Note to the reviewer: Curingangel: Thanks for reviewing, and I like your Yuyuhakusho story, the one with Hiei in it, it's exciting, please read and review 


	7. scroll seven

Scroll seven  
  
"So, Lord Sesshomaru, why do you hate Naraku?" Kagura flirted, as she stared at the silver-haired man with lust in her red eyes. "I'll tell you why, because Naraku gave Lord Sesshomaru a human arm, that later burned into flames, while it was still on him!" Jaken exclaimed, "And that dumb monk, along with that stupid girl beat me up!" "Oh," Kagura said, since she wasn't really listining. "Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked, looking sideways at Kagura. "I was just wondering!" Kagura lied, looking at Sesshomaru lovinglt. "DON'T LOOK AT LORD SESSHOMARU THAT WAY, ONLY LADY JASMINE CAN DO THAT!" Jaken yelled as he stared at Kagura with flames in his eyes. "The only thing I can do is what?" asked Jasmine, as she walked up and put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "I thought you were with Kouga," Sesshomaru said, as he watched Rin twirl around. "I was, but that dumb girl, Kagome was getting on my nerves," Jasmine explained, as she took her arms away from Sesshomaru's neck, and came up to walk beside him. "The nerve she has to come up, and put her arms around Lord Sesshomaru like that," Kagura thought. "Oh, no...am I jealous?" she asked herself, " But why would I be jealous? Am I actually in love with Inuyasha's older, half brother? I admit that he's handsome and strong, but..." "Um, sorry to interrupt your daydreaming, but if you want us to help you defeat Naraku, then, I think it'd be best if you took us to him, instead of just standing there," Jasmine said, as she moved closer to Sesshomaru, and put her head on his shoulder. "Lady Jasmine, you don't look so good," Jaken commented, looking at the white wolf-demon. "What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, as she stared at the toad-like demon. "Well, you look a little pale," Jaken replied, while following Kagara, and looking at Sesshomaru cautiously, but he was looking at Jasmine. "I don't feel too well, but I'm fine," Jasmine said, as she shivered a little.  
"We're here!" Kagura announced. "I will go in first and announce that you're here," she said, and then she walked into the castle and left Sesshomaru, Jaken, Jasmine, and Rin outside at the door.  
"Naraku, there are some people here to see you," Kagura said. "Who are they?" asked Naraku, whom was sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. "It is a dog-demon, by the name of Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura answered.  
"Inuyasha, we have to go help Jasmine and Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "You should come too, Kouga!" "Why should we help them?" Inuyasha asked, stickinfg his finger in his ear. "Well, first off all, Sesshomaru is your older brother, and second of all Jasmine is Kouga's little sister and your sister-in-law," Kagome explained. "I have no reason to help Sesshomaru, did you forget that he tried to KILL me?" Inuyasha asked, shocked at the ida of helping Sesshomaru! "Well, if you go, you'll have a chance at fighting Naraku," Sango said, trying to to bribe Inuyasha into helping Jasmine. "Sango's right," Miroku agreed, looking at Kouga hopefully. "Yeah, and it'll be a family reunion," Kouga said, dismally. "Kouga's right (for once," Inuyasha said, as he whispered the last part. "I heard that," Kouga said now standing up, and leaning against the tree that Jasmine was leaning against. "It was a compliment," Inuyasha said, while smiling. "Fine, we'll help," he agreed, as everyone stared at him.  
"Lady Jasmine, are you okay?" Jaken asked again. "Master Jaken's right, you don't look so good, Lady Jasmine!" Rin exclaimed, as she stood in frony of the older girl. "I'm...fine, I just feel as though, I'm going to be sick," Jasmine said, as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, so that she wouldn't fall. "You can't even stand up without me holding your aerm," Sesshomaru said, while pulling Jasmine closer to him, and hugging her tightly.  
"Lord Sesshomaru is here?" Naraku asked, looking dumbfounded! "Yes, he wishes to speak with you, along with the wolf-demon, Jasmine," Kagura said , making a disgusted face, as she said Jasmine's name. "Let them in!" Naraku ordered to Kagura,  
"Naraku said that you may come in," Kagura said, slyly. "GOOD!" Jaken exclaimed, as he, Jasmine, Rin, and Sesshomaru all followed Kagura inot Naraku's castle.  
"Well, this is it," Sango said, as she stared up at the castle. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently. "Yes, let us go inside," Miroku said, as he Brittany, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, and Shippo all walked into Naraku's castle, unaware that Sesshomaru was already there.  
"So, Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Naraku asked. "Lord Sesshomaru is here to KILL YOU!" Jaken exclaimed, laughing evily. "Is that so?" Naraku asked, as she stared into Sesshomaru's yellow eyes.  
"Sesshomaru, when did you get here?" asked Inuyasha, as he spotted his older brother. "Obviously before you," Rin said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Shut up, you little brat!" Inuyasha snapped to the 7-year old girl.  
"Sesshomaru...I don't feel so good," Jasmine stammered, as Sesshomaru picked her up, and carried her over to a corner, and laid her down on the floor, as he carresssed her hair. And at that, Jasmine easily fell asleep, so Sesshomaru got up, and went to face Naraku.  
"Sesshomaru, we're here to help you," Kagome said to the arrogant dog- demon. "I don't need any help," Sesshomaru said, stubbornly. "Well, I don't give a damn, I want to defeat Naraku, and so do Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kouga!" Inuyasha said, rudely.  
While Inuyasha was arguing, Jasmine woke up, and Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Sesshomaru, I think I'm pregnant," Jasmine whispered. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Sesshomaru said, while kneeling beside Jasmine. "It hurts, Sesshomaru," Jasmine whined, and Sesshomaru brushed her hair with his hand. "Just...push," Sesshomaru said, as Jasmine started to push, and a large amount of sweat poured from her face. "I can't..." Jasmine said, as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, and he squeezed her hand back, reassuringly. "Push again," Sesshomaru urged. So, Jasmine pushed harder as more sweat poured down her face, and soon enough came a little baby girl, crying slightly. "What do you weant to name her?" Jasmine asked, as she looked at her new baby daughter, whom had a little bit of black hair, like her mother, and little timy arms and legs. "Is Sasha, okay?" Sesshomaru suggested, as he also looked at his daughter. "I like it," Jasmine answered as the baby closed her yellow eyes, that sdhe got from her father, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Note to the reviwers: curingangel: thanx 4 reviewing my story, i reall appreciate it, here's ch.7 


	8. scroll eight

Scroll Eight  
  
"WOW! Jasmine had a baby!" Kagome exclaimed, as she looked at the small child. "YEAH!" Kouga said, thunderstruck. "That makes Kouga an uncle," Brittany said, smiling widely, as though she was the new mother. "Yeah," Kouga said again, which was a surprise that he hadn't fainted yet. "Hey, Kouga, do you wanna come over and see your niece?" Jasmine asked, looking at her older brother. "Niece? Why couldn't you have had a son, so I would have a nephew?" Kouga asked, coming back to his senses. "Well, at least you're back to normal," Jasmine said, sarcastically. "Hey, Inuyasha, since Sesshomaru is your half brother, doesn't that make his daughter your niece, too?" Sango asked, as she stared at Sasha. "I... guess so," Inuyasha said, thinking about what Sango just said.  
"Miroku, can I talk to you alone, please?" Brittany asked, hurriedly. "Sure," Miroku said, as Brittany led him away.  
"I thought you were all here to kill me, yet here you are talking about Jasmine's little baby," Naraku said, uninterested in what was going on around him. "We'll just have to get you next time," Shippo said, as he sat on Kirara's back.  
Inuyasha led the others away, whilst Sesshomaru stayed behind with Jasmine, Jaken, Rin, Sasha, and the ugly 2-headed horse demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we going to stay here?" asked Jaken looking at his master. "No," Sesshomaru answered, as he helped Jasmine off the floor, and led her, Jaken, and Rin away, with the 2-headed horse following behind them. 


	9. scroll nine

Author's note: 

Srry, it took me so long to update, I really am, but I've had a long case of writer's block on this story, but I'm happy to tell you that I'm over it, and that I haven't quit this story, the following chapters, will probably be shorter than normal, and so I will apologize for that right now, and I am trying to finish this story has quickly as possible, so that I can work with my other stories. There is a LONG author's note at the end, though it's long I hope you read it, it's about me re-posting the fic, and the new summary of what's to come.

Chapter nine 

1

"No, I'm going to take Jasmine back to the castle," Sesshoumaru explained, ignoring Naraku, whom was looking at him.

"YAY! I have a sister...or, um, cousin!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly.

"HA! HA! Yes, Rin, you'll be a great cousin for Sasha!" Jasmine laughed, as Sesshoumaru helped her up, and took Sasha in his arms.

2

"Hey, Miroku, when are we going to have a child?" Brittany asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Miroku answered, "Why? Are you ready to have a baby?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean when I saw Jasmine have her baby, Sasha, it made me want to be a mother, because I saw how happy she was, and I need to bear you a child anyway," Brittany explained.

"I see," Miroku said, "Alright, I promise to conceive you with a child!"

"Thanks, Miroku!" Brittany smiled.

Author's note: I warned you first hand that the chapters would be shorter, this was my least favorite chapter, the next one, I like much better, and the summary is changing a bit, too, so, instead of writing a sequel to this fic, telling about how life is after Jasmine has the kid and everything, about her being grown up, I decided to just keep it in this story, since this is a Sesshoumaru story, of course it will be based around him, but since Inuyasha is related to him, and Kouga is related to Jasmine, this will not be the last you hear from them, unfortunately, I cant really find a place to stick in my favorite character Kikyou, but there will be some more Miroku/Brittany moments (though, I have to admit, I hate the pairing, and prefer Sango/Miroku, and I'm thinking of doing the whole thing over, and saying help with this, I don't know if I wanna take the time to do this, but I'll leave up to the reviewers.) the only reason I made this a Brittany/Miroku pairing, was because my cousin, Brittany asked me too, and I don't even think she's bothering to read the story, which is another reason while I'm pissed, but I'll leave this a poll for the reviewers, you vote, I'll wait until either 5 or more reviews till I change it, if the 1st 5 say Sango Miroku, then that's what it'll be, if the 1st 5 say Brittany/Miroku, then, I'll leave the story the same, and just so u know, it shouldn't take me long to re-post this fic, into a Sango/Miroku, it'll only need a few changes, since the story is not at all based on them, but on Sesshoumaru and Jasmine, Anyways, I've been jabbering to long, I'll let you go now,

See ya


	10. scroll ten

Author's note: Srry, it took me so long to update, I've been busy.

Scroll ten 

1

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Rin asked following closely behind Sesshoumaru.

"To my castle on the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru answered, as Sasha started to cry.

"Shh, Shh," Jasmine cooed to the little girl in her arms.

"It's okay," she said, when ran up to look at Sasha.

"She's pretty!" Rin complimented, "May I hold her?"

"Sure," Jasmine said, handing her daughter to Rin.

"Hmm, she looks like Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken stated.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is her father," Jasmine said, as she walked a little faster to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

2

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed, as he woke up in his bed, happy to be home with his mate and daughter.

"Mm, Sesshoumaru?" Jasmine said, as she woke up, and spotted Sesshoumaru staring at her intensely.

"What's wrong…" she started, when Rin opened their shoji door.

"When are we going to eat?" Rin asked, innocently.

"Later," Sesshoumaru answered in a monotone voice.

"Alright," Rin said, as she walked out of the room.

3

"What were you saying?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was asking what was wrong, but never mind," Jasmine said, and left the room to follow after Rin.

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"Take care of Sasha and Rin for awhile!" Jasmine ordered, peeking her head into the room.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned, as he got out of the bed.

"Because I'm going to the creek to relax," Jasmine said, and left.

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update soon, I promise! Again, I'm sorry it took so long, please review.


	11. scroll eleven

Author's note: Here's scroll eleven, sorry 4 the long wait.

Scroll eleven 

1

"…I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting two little girls," Sesshoumaru said, growling slightly, causing Sasha to laugh at her father.

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, I'm bored!" Rin complained.

"Play with Sasha," Sesshoumaru said, as Rin came up to him, and took Sasha from his arms.

"Let's go play outside, Sasha!" Rin exclaimed.

"Jaken, go watch themed when they come inside, Sasha better not have a scratch on her!" Sesshoumaru snarled, "I'm going to go look for Naraku, again!"

"But Sesshoumaru-Sama…" Jaken trailed off, when his master glared at him.

2

"…" Jasmine sighed, contently.

"This feels so good," she said, when she heard some giggling.

"Come on, Sasha! Let's play pat-a-cake!" A little girl giggled, sitting across from a baby on the ground.

3

_"That sounds like Rin," _Jasmine thought, and then, she got an idea.

_"Guess, I'll just call her name, to see if it's…"_ she thought, a smile, creeping onto her face.

4

"Waah, Waah!" the one called Sasha cried.

"Oh, no, Rin, what did you do?" Jaken yelled!

"I didn't do anything, Master Jaken!" Rin objected, as Jaken tried to comfort the crying baby.

5

"Rin?" Jasmine asked, coming from the creek, now fully dressed.

"Jasmine-Sama, she just started crying, and I don't know why!" Rin said, frantically.

"…" Jasmine sighed, taking the crying child, from Jaken.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked, crossly.

""Sesshoumaru-Sama said he was going to look for Naraku, again," Jaken explained.

"Grr," Jasmine growled, while Sasha nuzzled closer to her, "Sesshoumaru's gonna pay.

"I've never seen Jasmine-Sama, so mad before," Rin commented.

"Neither have I," agreed Jaken, watching the enraged female dog, try to sniff out her silver-haired mate.

Author's note: Thanks 4 all the good reviews, I really appreciate it.

Special thanks to:

**Lauriben38**: Thanx 4 supporting me, I really appreciate, hope I didn't take to long to update.


	12. Scroll 12

Author's note: I just want to say thank you to some of the reviewers of my story, and I'm glad that you all like it. I would like to thank Hyoudentai for reading over my story and checking for mistakes. I really appreciate it.

**Dark Priestess Girl:** I know it's kinda random, but I just got bored one day, and this just popped into my head! LOL. I'm glad you like it.

**Inubaby01: **I'm glad u think it's cool.

Scroll Twelve 

1

"Ahh, Lord Sesshoumaru, I figured you'd come to seek me out!" Naraku grinned.

"GRR!" the dog-demon growled, as his younger ½ brother walked up, and stood beside him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME, NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"…Typical Inuyasha!" Naraku smirked, "…Hm, it seems as though, we have two more guests!"

2

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha exclaimed, when he saw the undead priestess, along with Sesshoumaru's mate.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, calmly, noticing his daughter in her arms.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BABYSITTING, YOU BASTARD!" the golden-eyed she wolf snapped, which awoke Sasha, and therefore she started crying.

"Go away, I have to kill Naraku!" Sesshoumaru said.

"GRR, you don't have to do ANYTHING!" Jasmine yelled, glaring at her mate.

"HA! HA! HA!" Naraku laughed, "It seems as though you two are in a lover's quarrel."

"SHUT UP, this doesn't concern you," Jasmine said, as Naraku started walking towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Jasmine-Sama, such a beautiful daughter you have. Too bad, you used up most of your power giving birth to her, and now, you don't have any left to protect her with," Naraku said, as he continued to walk towards Jasmine, and looking at Sasha, while doing so.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sesshoumaru growled again, his eyes turning red, and a powerful aura shot from him.

"I'll leave your bitch alone, but the kid's coming with me," Naraku sneered, as he attacked Jasmine, and kidnapped Sasha.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Jasmine ordered.

"And what will you do, if I don't?" Naraku asked, "There's nothing you can do!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru said, loosing his cool composure.

"If you attack me, you might end up killing your daughter in the process," Naraku smirked.

"Sesshoumaru, he's right, you'll kill Sasha," Jasmine said, watching Naraku, fearfully.


	13. Scroll thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, I only own Jasmine and Sasha! Scroll Thirteen 

1

"I can't believe she's really gone, what can Naraku want with Sasha?" Jasmine asked.

"It's to intimidate us," Sesshoumaru said, "Now, he has the advantage over us!"

"I see," said Jasmine, "Maybe we should get Inuyasha's help!"

"I **REFUSE!" **Sesshoumaru growled.

"Your pride is too high, considering the situation we're in," Jasmine said, "We'll probably need all the help we can get."

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed, staring at his mate, and watched her silently cry over their daughter.

"Knowing Naraku, he might kill her if we don't come in time. He could use the little boy to do his dirty work, like last time," Jaken said, trying to help out.

"He's right," Jasmine agreed, wiping her tears.

"It's useless to sit around at home, and talk about it," she said, getting frustrated.

"Fine, we'll leave now to find Naraku. Jaken, you and Rin stay here!" Sesshoumaru ordered, leaving with Jasmine.

2

"WOW! This is Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kagome exclaimed!

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed, knocking on the door.

"Inuyasha, I don't think they're here," Miroku said.

3

"INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jaken yelled!

"We're looking for Sesshoumaru," Sango said to the impish looking demon.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama went with Jasmine-Sama to find Naraku, so she can get Sasha back," Rin explained to Sango, "They just left, so you should be able to catch up to them, if you hurry."

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome said to the young girl.

"You're Welcome!" Rin smiled.

"You mean he left on his own? He can't defeat Naraku like that," Kagome said.

"No, Jasmine-Sama went with him. She asked Sesshoumaru-Sama if they could get your help, but Sesshoumaru-Sama refused," Rin explained.

"That does sound like him, but I wouldn't help him anyway!" Inuyasha said, stubbornly.

"But their daughter is your niece!" Sango exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha said.

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha, even though Kagome had already started walking away.

"…He never learns," Sango sighed.

"I agree," Miroku said, nodding his head, as he placed his hand on Sango's butt.

"Apparently you don't either, Miroku," Shippo said, watching Sango slap Miroku's face, and yell, "HENTAI!"

4

"Sesshoumaru, how exactly do you expect to get Sasha back?" Jasmine asked through half lidded eyes.

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed, not answering the question.

5

"Come on, they headed this way!" Inuyasha said, following the scent of his older brother.

6

"I SEE THEM!" Kagome exclaimed, spotting two figures, standing in the middle of the road.

7

"Naraku has put up a barrier, so we can't get through!" Jasmine growled, stepping away from the invisible force that wasn't letting her through.

"It's not that strong, we can get through. We'll just be using more energy than what we want," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then, let's go!" Jasmine snapped, when she heard someone calling her.

8

"JASMINE! SESSHOUMARU, WAIT UP!" Kagome called, running towards the two demons.

"… Kagome, right?" Jasmine questioned.

"Uh huh," Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, rudely.

"To help you get your daughter back, of course," Miroku replied.

"And to find Naraku," Inuyasha added in.

"Humph, I don't need your help," Sesshoumaru said.

"But it'd be easier and faster with reinforcements," Sango tried to reason.

"She's right," Jasmine agreed, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You can come," she said, when she saw Sesshoumaru nod his head, after she went through the barrier, after him.

"There's a barrier?" Shippo asked, fearfully.

"Yeah, but it's not that strong," Jasmine said, waiting on the other side of the barrier, along with Sesshoumaru.

"I'll go first," Inuyasha said to Kagome, and the others.

"Alright," they said.

"It's not that strong, but strong enough. Shippo won't be able to get through it. But Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara can, it'll just take a lot of your energy," Inuyasha stated once he was through the barrier.

"Are you ready, everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sango and Miroku answered, as they all went through the barrier.

"Shippo, you go back to Sesshoumaru's castle, and stay there with Rin and Jaken!" Inuyasha ordered, as he and the others went off to face Naraku.

A.N: Scroll Fourteen coming soon!


End file.
